After a motor vehicle body is painted, it is placed in an oven having drying elements such as infra-red tubes to dry the paint. To promote and accelerate the drying process, reflector plates are typically mounted behind the infra-red tubes. From time to time, the reflector plates become dirty or clouded and need to be cleaned in order to maintain their effectiveness. At present, the infra-red tubes must be removed one by one to reach and clean each reflector plate. The individual removal of the tubes is difficult and time consuming.